Nobody's Home
by TheWriterWithManyStories
Summary: Emmett Mcarthy is a single bartender living in a large house with his friends Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. Bella Swan is the new waitress living in a condemned apartment building. That's about all I know to say... Read and Review please! Warning: Abuse in first chapters...Bella/Emmett Vaguely based on the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Twilight. **

**Emmett POV**

I ran quickly from my car to the door of the club where I worked as a bartender. I thrust the key in the lock, sighing when I got in the warmer building. That was strange. The club was always cold in the morning, as the heater was turned off every night. The lights were on too. I walked to the back room and saw the new waitress working on inventory. I wondered wh yshe was here so early. She must have been here for several hours, judging by how warm it was in here. "You don't have to do that you know," I said, hanging up my coat. She turned around and smiled. "I don't mind. How come you're here so early? I thought I was the only one who did that." "I don't have anything else to do. Might as well be here, getting ready for the day. You?" "I see. Well I'm almost done here, is there anything else I should do?" she asked. I noticed she didn't answer my question. "No, but I could do with a good conversation. What's your name again?" "Bella. And a good conversation sounds good." "Awesome. I'm Emmett," I said, pulling her to her feet. "Want a drink?" I asked her. "Um, no, I can't really pay for one right now." "No problem, it's on the house." Bella bit her lip. "If you're sure..." "Of course I'm sure," I said, sliding her a beer. "Thanks," she said, taking a sip. She reached for a napkin and a pen as I sat down beside her. She set the napkin and pen beside her and we drank in silence for a few minutes.

Bella grabbed the pen suddenly, scribbling franticly on the napkin. Her body shook, as though with sobs, but she made no sound, and shed no tears. When she stopped writing, I touched her shoulder. "You OK?" Bella nodded. "Fine. I'm fine." So we sat and talked until the others started to arrive and it was time to begin the day.

Every day after that I watched her work, carefully handing out drinks, answering questions politely and taking orders without question. But the more I watched, the more I noticed how unhealthy she looked. She was twig thin, her face thin and hungry. Her eyes, deep brown and gorgeous, were hungry too, but hungry for what? Bella didn't seem to act any different, in fact, she did more than the rest of us did. Bella came in early every morning, cleaned, did inventory, and stayed late to do one last cleanup. She was so _nice_ too. She went out of her way to help people, whether opening doors for the delivery men, cleaning up a carton of beer someone else had dropped, or giving customers someone to rant at or cry on. Bella never talked much about herself, and it didn't do any good to ask, because she just avoided the question.

Bella was strange, yes, but in a good way. And the more we talked and hung out before work, the more I liked her. I realized I was slowly falling in love with her, and there was nothing I could do about it. So naturally I was worried when she didn't show up Friday morning. I worried all day long, and spent the weekend worrying. She didn't show Monday either, but on Tuesday she was there, looking worse than ever. Her face was bruised and her bottom lip was split. When I asked her what happened she said she was fine, but wouldn't meet my eyes.

I watched Bella all day. Other than the fact that she walked with a slight limp, she worked the same as she did every day. But I knew something was wrong. Which was why I was hiding behing a stack of crates in the storage room while Bella washed dishes in another room. I wasn't sure why she was washing them by hand, we had a dishwasher. But then she started to sing, and I forgot about everything.

_I thought, I saw a man brought to life_  
_He was warm, he came around and he was dignified_  
_He showed me what it was to cry_

_Well, you couldn't be that man I adored_  
_You don't seem to know_  
_Seem to care what your heart is for_  
_But I don't know him anymore_

_There's nothing where he used to lie_  
_The conversation has run dry_  
_That's what's going on_  
_Nothing's fine, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_  
_You're a little late, I'm already torn_

_So I guess the fortune teller's right_  
_Should have seen just what was there_  
_And not some holy light_

_It crawled beneath my veins_  
_And now I don't care, I had no luck_  
_I don't miss it all that much_  
_There's just so many things_  
_That I can touch, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_  
_You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

_There's nothing where he used to lie_  
_My inspiration has run dry_  
_That's what's going on_  
_Nothing's right, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on this floor_

_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake and I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_  
_Bound and broken on the floor_  
_You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

She started crying and I longed to go comfort her. I heard her closing up and ran quickly through a window before I could get locked in. I waited around the corner for her to come out. She came out and started walking. Didn't she have a car?

Apparently not. After what felt like forever she stopped in front of a condemned apartment building. WTF? Bella slipped through two boards and disapeared. I stood there for a second before following. I couldn't quite fit between the boards so I picked them up and layed them on the ground. I caught a glimpse of her mahogany hair before she whipped out of site.

I followed her at a distance to the end apartment on the ground floor.

**AN: Dun dun dunn. Cliffy! Review Please! Song is Torn by Natalie Imbruglia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Twilight. **

**Emmett POV**

The sound of glass shattering came from inside the apartment. "Bella?" I asked, stepping inside. A glass whizzed by my head and shattered against the wall. A large 'biker dude' looking man stood up, a bottle of tequila in hand. Bella stood behind him, her face bleeding from several scratches.

"Did you bring him here?" the man demanded, turning on Bella who flinched back. "N-no," she said, shaking her head furiously. "Liar!" the man hissed. He swung his arm toward Bella's face and she flew backward and hit the wall. He turned towards me, cracking his knuckles menacingly. I stepped back. I was pretty sure I could take him, but I was more concerned about Bella. She was getting up though, leaning on the wall for support. The man swung, and, unprepared, I got socked right in the nose.

My phone rang. I hit my pocket, hoping the talk button got hit, and whoever was calling could here what was going on and come help.

"Leave him alone!" Bella cried. She stumbled over to the man, trying to prevent him from getting back at me, but he flung her away like a rag doll. This time she did not get up. "Bella!" I cried, hoping she would get up. No such luck. So I focused on the fight.

**Jasper POV**

I had called Emmett to see why he was late. The phone stopped ringing, but no one spoke. Instead, I heard a girl shouting 'leave him alone' and what sounded suspiciously like a body hitting a wall. "Bella!" a voice I recognized as Emmett's cried. "Edward, come listen to this," I said. Edward walked over and I put the phone on speaker. The sounds of a fist fight could be heard, grunting and crunching. Then: "Abandoned apartment complex about 5 miles from the club," said Emmett. "Hurry, and call an ambulance and the cops." SMASH. "I think Emmett needs help," I said. Edward nodded and we headed out to the car, Edward dialing 911.

I was a little apprehensive as we drove. What could be so wrong we neede an ambulance and cops? And why at an abandoned apartment complex? It took a little convincing and some fake hysterics to get the cops to come out, but in the end they agreed.

After about 20 minutes we arrived at the apartment building. Two boards had been layed on the ground, so we stepped over them and walked in. The sounds of a fight came from the end of the hall, so that's where we ran.

**Edward POV**

When we entered the room, we saw Emmett locked in combat with an obviously drunk man. A girl lay on the ground, unmoving. "Check on her," Emmett grunted. Jasper jumped in to help, and I walked over to the girl. She lay face down, so I turned her on her back. She would have been beautiful if not for the bruises and blood on her face, and the starved appearance of her body. I grabbed her wrist and felt a pulse, barely there, yes, but it was at least something. I turned around to find Jasper sitting on top of the man. Emmett walked over to me. "Is she OK?" he asked. I nodded. "Unconsious, but I think she'll be okay. Who is she?" "Bella, the girl I've been telling you about. I nodded again. Emmet had indeed told us about the pretty and mysterious new waitress that he was in love with. "What happened to her?" "Him," Emmett said in a venomous voice. "I wouldn't have known if I hadn't followed her here." "Stalker," Jasper said from his perch. Emmett snorted. I didn't say anything, because just then the cops walked in with the paramedics.

**Emmett POV**

"Him again?" said one of the cops, Officer Jacobs. The other cop grabbed the man and started marching him out the door. "Again?" Edward asked. I didn't hear what Officer Jacobs said, because I followed the paramedics out. After they loaded Bella in the ambulnce I asked if I could ride with her. After being told that I could, I told Edward and Jasper where I was going and climbed nto the ambulance. I grabbed her hand and held the entire ride.

**Bella POV**

I didn't know where I was, but it was so peaceful. It was all dark, but it wasn't a malevolent darkness. More like a soft black night, one where you could here crickets chirping and grass rustling in the wind. I wondered if I was dead. But I couldn't be dead, because I was still in pain. And I didn't want to die. I was too young. Sure, my life wasn't pleasant, and true, I hadn't cared whether I lived or died before. But I did now. Because I had met Emmett. And I was so, so in love with him. Which was stupid. I don't think we were even that close. But we were friends, and he was the only friend I'd had in years, the only person who had ever given me hope.

Shit. Emmett. Was he OK? The last thing I remembered was watching him start fighting with Mace and me trying to stop the fight. I should leave this peaceful darkness and make sure he was okay. I didn't want to leave though. I was in pain, yes, but no additional pain was being inflicted. But I owed to Emmett to wake up and check on him. He wouldn't have been in the fight if it wasn't for me. So I opened my eyes.

**AN: Another cliffy... and maybe I won't update until I get more reviews. Who am I kidding? I will, cuzz I love writing, but I would really love some reviews! Thanks for being my beta Arabella Whitlock. You are awesome!+**


	3. Challenge

Don't get me wrong, I love Bella/Emmett love stories, but I really really love Emmett and Bella fluff stories (bro/sis) and there are not enough up here. So I challenge you all to write at least 3 chapters story on their bro/sis bond. Jasper can be in it to. PM me your story title, and I'll read them. I also put up a poll for people to vote for the fave stories. At the end of a month, whoever has the most votes will get, um, something. I could promo stories or beta or something. Winner can choose what they want. Start writing and have fun!


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, my bro just dared me to do this. PM me with a truth or dare fic and I have to do all the dares in the story. I'll video tape it and put the link on here... I'm scared!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

"Oh my God. You're alive. Oh thank God." It took me a minute to place the voice as Emmett's. I was very relieved when I did; it meant he was OK. I sat up, and Emmett put some pillows behind my back.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Me? You're in a hospital bed and you're asking if I'm OK?"

"I guess?" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He wasn't a match for me and Jasper." Who I kept thinking.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked.

"My roommate. Him and Edward helped me. They've been sitting with you too, but they went to go get breakfast," Emmett said.

They had been sitting with me? Yeah, Emmett just said that but still, it seemed odd that people I'd never met would save me and watch me while I was in the hospital.

"Oh," I could just say. Smart answer, I know, but in my defense I was still confused. We sat in silence for awhile, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

**Emmett POV**

Okay. Bella was OK. I had watched her sleep for the past three days with my roommates, praying for her to live. Edward and Jasper had waited with me, knowing how much I cared for her. Jasper said there was something about her, like she was supposed to be with us. So I was enormously relieved when she woke up. I couldn't believe that while she was lying in a hospital bed after being passed out for 3 days she was worried about me. Weird girl.

"How long was I out?" Bella asked suddenly. I told her, and she bit her lip looking worried. "Shouldn't you guys have been working?" she asked. I shook my head.

"We told our bosses you were in the hospital, and they let us off for awhile." Bella nodded again. I wondered what she was thinking.

Finally, a nurse came in to check Bella's vitals and inform us that the doctor would be in soon. I probably should've hit the call button, but I was too busy rejoicing in the fact that she was alive and safe. The doctor came in soon after. Bella would have to stay in the hospital for another week. After he left Bella reached for my hand.

"You're sure you're OK?" she asked, looking at the almost healed cut on my lip and my bruised knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her. I gripped her hand tightly.

I knew she didn't want to, but we really needed to talk about why she was in the hospital in the first place. But not now, I decided, as Bella began tracing patterns on the back of my hand.

**Jasper POV**

When Edward and I walked back into Bella's room, after a surprisingly good hospital breakfast, Bella was awake and Emmett was holding her hand. She smiled at us as we walked in, but neither of them made any move to separate. Bella looked us over thoroughly, her brow furrowed. I wondered if she was trying to figure out who we were. But when I got closer to Emmett he whispered, "She's worried we got hurt." Wasn't she the one in the hospital? I shook my head.

"Nice to see you awake, Bells," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back uncertainly. "Thanks," Bella said.

"We brought food," Edward said, and we showed them the goodies we had hoarded. There were several muffins, some cartons of juice, and a handful of cookies.

"We weren't sure if you were awake, and you'll probably get breakfast anyway, but we figured you and Emmett might like some unhealthy food as well," I said. Bella laughed as Edward dumped some chocolate chip muffins into her lap. We handed her a juice and gave the rest to Emmett.

"Thanks guys. You really didn't have to do this," Bella said, picking up the muffin and staring at it as if she couldn't believe it was real. She probably hadn't had any good food in awhile. Actually, she probably hadn't been shown any kindness in awhile either.

Emmett was digging in.

"Thanks guys," he said, mouth full. Bella opened the muffin and started eating. I studied her, wondering how someone could hurt her. She really was beautiful, despite her bruised and scraped face. I suppose she was fairly lucky. She had gotten away with a broken arm and leg, several broken ribs, lacerations to the face, and a few minor stab wounds in her stomach. Those were apparently old, giving evidence she'd been abused for awhile. Poor girl. But I had a feeling she'd be moving in with us, and when she did we would take care of her and make sure she was safe.

**Edward POV**

The week Bella spent in the hospital went by quickly. Before we knew it, Bella was ready to go.

"Guys, this isn't the way to my apartment," Bella said. Damn. We had taken it as a given she would come live with us. We had kind of forgotten to ask her. Oops.

"Bella honey, if you don't mind, we thought you could come live with us. Only if you want, but you'd be safer and we'd prefer it if you came home with us," Emmett said. Jasper and I waited with baited breath for her response.

We could hear small sniffle. Was Bella crying? Sure enough, when I looked back Bella had tears running down her face. I guess that's a no. But to my surprise she threw her arms around Emmett. He hugged her back, looking terrified. Jasper and I shrugged. We had no experience with crying girls.

"Is something wrong?" Emmett asked tentatively.

"No, not at all! Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course we're sure. All three of us," Emmett said. Jazz and I seconded the statement.

"I'd love to come live with you! Thank you so much!" Bella cried.

"No problem. Um, why are you crying?" Em asked awkwardly.

"It's, well, it's a little bit of a shock, you know? I just can't believe it!"

I decided to speak up. "Bella, ever since you woke up, we had planned on having you come stay with us. Maybe if you're actually here, Emmett will stop trying to guess what you're doing at every minute of the day. And, he won't have to stalk you anymore," I said teasingly. To everyone's relief Bella let out a breathy laugh.

I knew we were going to have to figure out more about her past to be better able to help her, but for now we had to get her home and settled in.

**AN: Dun da dunn. Next chapter will be Bella's transition into life with boys... lol, I love that show. Anyway, hopefully Rose and Alice in next chapter! Review! And thanks to my lovely beta, Arabella Whitlock!**


End file.
